


Of Chocolates and Polyjuice

by nashiey



Category: Drarry - Fandom, H/D - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Romance, comedy?, draco freaking out, eightyear, polyjuice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashiey/pseuds/nashiey
Summary: Pansy and Blaise thinks it's a good idea to polyjuice themselves into Potter to get under Draco's skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is inspired by this [prompt](https://harreh-toplinson.tumblr.com/post/153266106731/drarry-headcanon) I saw on tumblr.  
> Draco cannot find his friends anywhere but he inevitably sees Harry Potter's face everywhere.

Draco walks out the castle alone, the crisp cold air rushes in, drying his lips and digging through his skin as it pushes his blonde hair away from his face. His eyes wander around for Blaise or Pansy and once again felt the irritation bubbling inside him as he fails to find them anywhere. They had clearly agreed to meet at the common room before breakfast to go to Hogsmeade but they obviously ditched him.

He enters a shop and browses through the shelves of books, running his slender fingers at the lined spines absentmindedly.

“Morning, Draco!” Draco stiffens as he hears a familiar voice greet him.

“Potter.” He nods his head and quirks a brow at the huge grin plastered on the other boy’s face. “You seem disgustingly cheerful today.”

Harry just shrugs, his hopeless mop of hair as messy as ever and his emerald eyes outspokenly destructive to the blonde’s sanity.

They stare at each other for quite a while before Draco coughs at the unusual yet familiar glint of mischief in Potter’s eyes. He’s seen that look before but he can’t remember from whom at the moment as he is currently distracted by the beautiful face in front of him.

Draco hides his fondness for The Boy Who Lived by rolling his eyes whilst exiting the shop, only stopping in the middle of the street shortly after when he realized Harry Potter called him by his first name.

Draco strayed aimlessly for the next few moments until he finds himself in front of Honeydukes. The store was crammed by mostly young students. He steps in after much hesitation and culls the sweets he usually eats most.

“What ya got there?” Draco bites back a surprised yelp and turns around to find Harry with the same foolish smile that made his heart do intense somersaults.

He narrows his eyes when he noticed that Potter was actually waiting for a response and expecting some kind of conversation. He squares his shoulders before forcing his voice to come out as naturally as he possibly can.

“Chocolates.” His answer came out hoarse and throaty. Draco immediately felt the blood rushing to his face as soon as he hears himself.

_‘Great, now I’m blushing like a bloody first-year.’_

The black-haired boy laughed. The sound Draco soon thought as the bane of his existence and comprehension. Why must Harry _fucking_ Potter be so gorgeous when his eyes crinkle and with his mouth agape? He makes such simple action so effortlessly perfect that it makes Draco panic inside.

He admitted long ago how despairingly in love he is with this idiot in front of him and it resulted to him avoiding Harry like a plague just to calm his shameless feelings and his pesky friends who happened to be just waiting for him to have the epiphany on his own.

 _“It’s clear to everyone in Slytherin how you’re smitten with the Scarhead, darling. It’s about time you caught on.”_ Pansy’s voice drawled in his mind, serving its purpose on being a constant reminder of how incapable he is in choosing the person he’d fall in love with.

He thrusts the candies in Harry’s arms and runs off out of sheer horror of embarrassing himself further.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” He screams as soon as he is out of view from the others, successfully hiding behind a tree near the Shrieking Shack.

Why must Potter do this? It was perfectly fine when they were civil with each other’s existence. Draco wasn’t ready being on conversation level with him yet. He was doing so well avoiding the bewitching prat and everything that’s happening today is driving him mad.

He leans against the tree for the next ten minutes and only made a move to leave when he hears distant laughter coming his way. He steps out of his hiding place after collecting himself and almost hears his forced imperturbability shatter when his eyes lands on Potter who is laughing at something said by Luna Lovegood.

The pair is fast approaching him and he couldn’t seem to move his feet. He stood frozen on the spot, eyes searching for help, any kind of help.

“Oh hey, Draco.” Lovegood waves casually and the boy by her side only spares him a glance, his lips curling into the most infinitesimal smirk he had only ever seen Pansy do.

What is Potter playing at? Is he getting off at driving Draco mad? His heart feels like bursting at the unbelievable amount of interaction they’ve had in less than 30 minutes without trying to kill each other.

Of course Harry wouldn’t talk to him when he’s with his friends. What was he even expecting? He drags his feet away from them before muttering some excuse to leave and lands at The Three Broomsticks, settling at the table by the corner of the warm and crowded place.

After drowning his sorrows with a few Butterbeers, he settles in to going back to Hogwarts, already longing for his bed and some rest from seeing Potter’s face everywhere.

Just as soon as he stands up though, Harry decides to grace everyone with his enchanting presence and struts about, a few heads turning as he pass by. Lovegood no longer by his side and he is apparently going to talk to Draco again.

He swaggers through the tables like how Blaise does when he’s walking to class. Draco shakes this thought away. He obviously doesn’t miss his friends, they’re assholes who ditched him to probably shag in an empty classroom. He had always felt the sexual tension between them. Draco mentally scoffs and while he’s lost in his own thoughts, Potter stops walking and stands in front of him.

“Hey, sexy.”

Draco feels like he’s choking to his death and even more so when Potter places a hand on his back.

“Get away from me if you don’t want to walk with your skin inside out.” He manages to snarl while being throttled by his own saliva. _God, ho_ w _disgusting this sight must be to Harry._

He slaps the hand from his back and ran as fast as he can. _Fuck my life._

The blonde keels over a bench outside the same bookstore he first went in, gathering his thoughts and steadying his breathing.

He groans as he reminisce his idiocy when faced with Potter. Why can’t he hide his fucking feelings and look so transparently in love with that… that… _ugh!_

“Bad day, huh?” Draco slides off the bench and places a palm over his heart.

_What now?!_

“Hey, no need to glare at me like that I was just—” Harry stops and buries his right hand in the inside pocket of his robes.

‘Maybe he was just trying to find the perfect opportunity to hex me.’ Draco thinks before once again sprinting like crazy, saving what’s left of his dignity intact.

He climbs to his dorm room hurriedly and drops himself face first against his silky bed.

“Very gracious.” He heard what only sounds like Theo say from his own bed.

Draco grunts in response and continues to wallow in self-hatred.

“I’m guessing you found out about Blaise and Pansy’s polyjuice prank?”

Draco’s head shoots up and he glares at Theo, quickly sitting up on his bed. “What polyjuice prank?”

The brunette looked up from his magazine, equally as horrified as him. “Oh no. _Draco, no_.”

“So that’s why they’re nowhere to be found?” Draco can feel his body heat up, his anger making him shake violently.

“They— they thought it’d be funny to turn into Potter and…”

He didn’t hear the rest of what Nott was trying to say as he stomps down to the common room.

“Where’s Parkinson and Zabini?!” He screams at a fifth-year and almost regretted it when she scurried away. The potion must have worn off by now and they would be back soon to laugh at his face.

Just thinking about how much of a fool he displayed himself to be today made him even angrier. His rage clouds his vision as he hasten out of the dungeons without any single thought than how to hex his nasty friends mercilessly.

He almost scoffs when he sees Potter heading his way. _So the potion’s still hasn’t worn off._ He growls and walks up to the oblivious bloke and shoves him into an alcove, drawing his wand out of his pocket and pointing it on Harry’s bewildered face.

“I know it’s you!” He starts screaming, not caring if anyone going down the dungeons could hear him. “Whoever the fuck you are, I’m telling you _Zabini—Parkinson_ , I’ll fucking hex you. I will kill you!”

“Draco—”

“Shut your whore mouth!”

He gritted his teeth, looking at the Polyjuiced Potter with disgust as if it resembled a desolate gutter or something equally appalling.

“Just because I have a fucking crush on Potter doesn’t mean you have the right to torture me with his fucking bloody face all day! How fucking dare you! I will never forgive you two—”

“You have a crush on me?” Green eyes widen and Draco was flabbergasted on how he was still acting in character.

“Stop it! I know your stupid polyjuice prank, you tosser!” His fingers were white around his wand that he thinks it’ll snap in his grip soon.

Potter blinks bemusedly and grabs a bag from his pocket before handing it to the still fuming Draco.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

“I was just going to give you the chocolates you left at Honeydukes.”

“What—”

“I’m not Zabini or Parkinson.”

“Huh—”

“I’m Harry.” Harry says, feeling kind of stupid for doing so.

Draco stares at the bag of sweets and feels like he was going to faint anytime soon. Everything was too much. This is too much. He just confessed on having a crush with Potter and the boy bought him chocolates. He wants to throw himself out of the window. He might even do it now—

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by soft lips grazing against his own. He looks up and finds Harry smiling shyly with his cheeks flushed, pulling away from Draco as quick as the kiss lasted.

“I like you too.”

 

 


End file.
